New beginnings
by stigbot568
Summary: Takes place right after the conclusion of Miracle day. Rated T for slight coarse language.


**New beginnings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or any characters associated with the franchise that honor goes to Russell T Davies.

**Summary:** takes place right after the conclusion of miracle day. rated T

**A/N: **this is a one shot story.

* * *

><p>"world war two what the hell did you do to me ?" Rex Matheson asked<p>

"Jack what's going on?" Gwen asked Jack started thinking

"Ah...er...blood, my blood that has to be it. I thought that it wasn't special that it isn't what makes me immortal, it makes no sense for it to. I'm immortal because of Rose Tyler using the Time energy from the heart of the Doctor's Time machine the TARDIS. She brought me back from being exterminated by the Daleks but she couldn't control it she brought me back for good, that's what the doctor told me any way." Jack explained

"What the hell are you going on about world war two, what did you do to me?" Rex asked again

"Nothing you did it to your self." Jack said matter-of-factly

"What?" Rex asked in confusion

"The transfusion, that has to be it you swapped your blood for mine that has to be it. it corsed through your veins maybe it changed you in some way, oh god." Jack said as he realized what had happened.

"What?" Gwen asked

"My blood, ok now if my blood makes me immortal which at the moment i'm going out on a limb here and saying that it is a strong possibillity. Then when it was rendered mortal it was fine the only thing it could do was fix the miracle but when it became immortal again." Jack exclaimed and carried on. "it had been running through your body ever since you landed in Buenos Ares that was what two weeks before we stopped it right?" Jack asked Rex.

"Er...yeah roughly why? " Rex answered with another question.

"And that was all the time it took." Jack said.

"Took for what?" Gwen asked.

"For my blood to think that Rex's body was mine. So that it set about changing his body when the miracle stopped and we got switched back my blood is still thinking that you are me hense..." Jack explained .

"Hense how I could survive a fatal gunshot wound and have that and my previous wound healed up." Rex said cutting in

"Exactly" Jack said

"But why choose now to act? why didn't it heal me strait away explain that world war two." Rex asked. Jack thought for a minuet then it hit him and then he gasped then he laughed

"It hadn't been activated yet." Jack said

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked

"When I first became immortal, I didn't know about it until I got involed in a bar fight on Ellis island and got shot through the heart. well that was way back in 1892." Jack said then asked "Don't you see?"

"No what?" Rex asked

"Oh god." Gwen exclaimed

"Exactly I had to die for it to kick in. A violent death brought out the immortality, that's why it's only working now. Rex it's because you died, it's started again from scratch." Jack explained

"So you're saying that your blood got switched back to it's factory setting?" Rex asked Jack

"It must have." Jack answered

"So now i'm what, like you?" Rex asked

"Yeah it appears that way, on the plus side you'll never grow old...although maybe the odd gray hair now and again." Jack said laughing at the end.

The group helped Rex up and they startted walking out of the crematorium.

"So what do you say are we back?" Gwen asked

"Yeah I think so." Jack said then talked to Rex "What about you Rex we could use a man with your experience, plus your other new found talents would be of grate use to us. Plus we can help keep it a secret and I can teach you what I know about living for ever."

"Yeah fuck it why not I'm in." Rex said

"Then were back Torchwood is back in buissnes." Jack said

* * *

><p>"Torchwood separate from the Government, outside the Police, Beyond the united nations.<p>

Fighting for the future on behalf of the human race.

The 21st Centuary is when everything changed...

and Torchwood was ready."

* * *

><p>Please <strong>Review<strong> this story if you want to


End file.
